About you Now
by WEASLEY-boo
Summary: - Então qual é o problema? ela insistia, as mãos finas e delicadas segurando minha gravata, a puxando para baixo, seu rosto estava a milímetros do meu e sua voz não passava de um sussurro provocante Porque não podemos tentar? ...


**It was so easy that night, shoulda been strong, yeah I lied.  
****Nobody gets me like you do.  
****Could I keep hold of you then, how could I know what you meant?  
It was not meant to compare to.  
****I know everything changes, all the cities and faces, but I know how I feel about you.**

**6th year.**

- Então qual é o problema? _ ela insistia, as mãos finas e delicadas segurando minha gravata, a puxando para baixo, seu rosto estava a milímetros do meu e sua voz não passava de um sussurro provocante _ Porque não podemos tentar? Eu sei que você quer experimentar tanto quanto eu, vamos lá! Onde está aquele Malfoy provocante e ousado que me torrava a paciência todos os dias para simplesmente me ver lhe dar um pouco de atenção?  
- Você está bêbada _ eu tentava me manter forte, o que não era muito fácil tendo a garota que você daria tudo para ter na sua frente, esperando no mínimo que você a beijasse, porém querendo muito mais do que isso _ E eu não quero que você venha falar na minha cabeça amanhã e me culpar das suas idiotices.  
- Eu não estou bêbada! _ a voz dela saiu arrastada, e ela colou os lábios no meu queixo o sugando de leve – Vamos lá Scorpius, eu sei que você também quer...  
- Rose, não brinca com fogo _ abaixei a cabeça, mas não ajudava em nada que a blusa dela não estivesse tão bem abotoada e eu pudesse ver perfeitamente o desenho do seu soutien branco tão bem quanto a curva dos seus seios _ Você pode se queimar.  
- E se eu quiser me queimar? _ ela questionou com a voz travessa, era tão moleca que ela tratava toda a situação como uma brincadeira _ E se eu quiser que você me queime?  
- Eu sou venenoso, esqueceu? Um _Escorpião Venenoso e nojento_. _ imitei a voz dela, colocando atrás de sua orelha esquerda uma mecha de cabelos castanho-avermelhados _ Eu posso não te fazer bem.  
- E se eu quiser ser picada? _ ela colocou uma das pernas entre as minhas, tirou o pé do sapato e o deslizava pela minha perna _ Eu sei quais são as consequências.  
- Rose, eu não sou o tipo certo pra você _ tentei alertá-la mas as coisas estavam começando a ficar cada vez mais difíceis pra mim _ Malfoy no seu meio quer dizer _problema_, Weasley no meu meio quer dizer _jamais_.  
- Eu gosto de garotos problemas _ ela sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha, uma das mãos soltou minha gravata e acariciava meu peito _ Gosto de colocá-los na linha. _ sua perna roçava na minha, e ela a levantava suavemente me provocando _ Rose, pare com isso!  
- Porque? Você gosta? _ então ela gargalhou, e o som de sua risada era como o som dos portões do céu aos meus ouvidos _ Eu sei que você gosta...  
- Eu gosto, eu gosto. _ respondi sem perceber _ Mas isso não vem ao caso! O que está em questão aqui é que eu não vou ficar com você.  
- Não seja ridículo _ ela retrucou com um sorriso enviesado _ Porque não?  
- Porque a gente é completamente diferente? Porque somos opostos em todos os sentidos? Ou talvez porque isso nunca iria funcionar? _ eu tentava convencer mais a mim mesmo do que a ela, eu a queria tanto e ainda sim estava ali negando tudo o que ela me oferecia de bom grado. _ Rose, eu gosto de mulheres, não de meninas.  
- Você acha que eu não sei ser uma mulher? Você está muito enganado. _ no instante em que ela mordeu o lábio eu me arrependi de ter dito as palavras a ela. Ela desceu a mão pelo cós da minha calça a desabotoando.  
- Tá doida Weasley? _ minha voz saiu um pouco alterada, e eu pude sentir meu corpo responder antes mesmo que ela me tocasse _ Qual é o seu problema?  
- O meu problema Scorpius _ ela começou a falar, seus dedos no fecho da calça o puxando para baixo _ É que eu quero você. _ sua mão quente e delicada estava por cima da minha cueca, o tecido era fino, a mão dela me tocava sem um pingo de descrição.  
- Rose, tira a mão daí _ pedi, mas sem muito esforço. Eu era um fraco, eu não podia negar a ela o que ela queria, mesmo sabendo que era o melhor a fazer. Eu era egoísta, egocentrico e sua mão estava me levando à loucura _ Isso não vai dar certo... _ minha voz era um sussurro, minha boca roçava na dela.  
- Se não der certo, não deu. _ ela respondeu, seus olhos castanho-esverdeados fitando os meus, sua mão subiu até o elástico da cueca deslizando para dentro, eu mordi o lábio, respirei um pouco mais rápido e deslizei minha mão até a curva dos seios dela, acariciando por cima do tecido. _ Eu quero você, não discuta comigo. Faça.  
- Fazer o que Rose Weasley? _ perguntei desabotoando alguns dos botões de sua blusa.  
- Me deixar ter você. _ ela provocou, e sua mão deslizava indo e vindo dentro da minha calça, devagar e suave.  
- E se eu não quiser? _ a encarei nos olhos, a mão fechada em um dos seus seios por cima da blusa _ E se eu não quiser que você me tenha? _ como se isso fosse possível, aquela garota me tinha desde o primeiro olhar.  
- Não é isso que eu estou sentindo aqui. _ e ela gargalhou novamente.  
- Sua bêbada, louca... _ eu sorri, puxando a mão dela delicadamente de dentro da minha calça _ Acho melhor irmos para um outro lugar.  
- Vai ceder? _ seu rosto estava repleto de curiosidade e desejo.  
- Eu já cedi há mais tempo do que você imagina _ fechei o botão e o fecho da minha calça e a abracei, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, dei uma mordida em seu pescoço delicado _ Alguma sugestão?  
- Segundo corredor a direita. _ ela falou com a voz divertida _ Ser monitora tem seus privilégios Malfoy.  
- Você não vai mesmo desistir dessa loucura? _ não custava nada eu perguntar, eu ainda tinha chances de não magoá-la me deixando entrar em sua vida.  
- Não, não vou. _ ela respondeu batendo o indicador na ponta do meu nariz como se faz com uma criança _ A propósito, seria ótimo se você me abraçasse por trás, não acho que as pessoas iam achar normal perceber o volume indevido na sua calça.  
- É uma ótima sugestão _ senti as bochechas corarem _ Se não te incomodar.  
- Não é nenhum incomodo te sentir próximo de mim Scorpius, bem ao contrário _ então ela também corou, talvez recobrando sua sanidade.

**I know everything changes, all the cities and faces…  
But I know how I feel about you.  
There's a mountain between us but theres one thing I'm sure of,  
That I know how I feel about you.**

Ela abriu a porta do quarto silenciosamente, e a trancou com movimentos rápidos. Estava linda com seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado preso em um rabo de cavalo, com vários fios soltos e esvoaçantes bagunçados, as bochechas cheias e rosadas, a blusa do uniforme semi-aberta, a saia ligeiramente torta. Ela trazia os sapatos em uma das mãos, havia feito todo o caminho descalça, tinha no rosto o sorriso mais bonito que já vi desenhado em suas feições tão perfeitas.  
Ela largou os sapatos perto da porta, os jogando no chão. Parecia um tanto mais pensativa enquanto ia de um lado para o outro mudando algumas coisas de lugar, eu permanecia perto da porta a observando ir e vir, estava perto da porta ainda me perguntando se não era tarde demais para voltar para o Salão Comunal Sonserino, se eu realmente não estava pensando só em mim. Estava tão distraido em meus devaneios que não reparei que ela estava parada no meio do quarto, com uma garrafa de Firewhiskey nas mãos, seus lábios curvados em um sorriso satisfeito.

- Você quer beber mais? _ perguntei um tanto alarmado, se aquela louca bebesse mais um pouco e entrasse em coma alcólico como eu explicaria a Madame Pomfrey o acontecido? Eu já tinha detenções o suficiente por causa das insanidades dela _ Você ainda vai nos colocar em problemas Sugardoll, em _mais_ problemas.  
- Eu sei como você gosta de se meter em problemas comigo... _ ela se aproximou sorrateira, com a garrafa nos lábios, o liquido avermelhado descendo por sua garganta uma de suas mãos estendidas na minha direção _ Toma um pouco, eu sei que você gosta.

Eu era fraco para bebidas, Firewhiskey corria nas minha veias desde quando descobri uma forma de contrabandear bebidas para bruxos menores de idade. Eu não pude evitar esticar o braço para pegar a garrafa e levá-la aos meus lábios dando boas goladas, eu bebia rápido.  
Rose começou a beijar o meu pescoço e a mordiscá-lo, puxando a pele com os dentes, sua lingua quente deslizando, seus lábios...  
Com um movimento ligeiro do braço, coloquei a garrafa em cima de um criado mudo próximo, ela me encarava com um sorriso convidativo, e eu cruzei os braços mordendo meu lábio inferior.

- Vem aqui... _ ela chamou me puxando pela gravata com mais força, nossos corpos se juntaram e eu segurei seu rosto.  
- Você é insana. _ falei baixo mordendo o lábio dela e puxando.  
- E você é uma delícia... _ ela riu fechando os olhos e deixando que nossos lábios finalmente se encontrassem.

Os lábios dela eram quentes, cheios e sua boca tinha um gosto tentador, se encaixavam nos meus como se tivessem sido moldados somente pra isso, minha lingua procurou a dela aprofundando nosso beijo, eu podia sentir os dedos frios dela abrirem os botões da minha blusa um a um enquanto eu deslizava minhas mãos ansiosas pelo corpo dela, há tanto tempo que eu vinha imaginado como seria, há anos eu imaginava as curvas que ela guardava escondidas por baixo do sobretudo escolar, como seria quando eu pudesse tirar sua roupa e tocá-la, conhecer cada mísero pedaço do seu corpo alvo e bem desenhado.  
Rose Weasley era tida como uma das meninas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, arriscaria dizer a mais sexy, ela estava na imaginação e fantasia de no mínimo noventa por cento da escola (_os outros dez provavelmente eram os professores e parentes dela_), seu rosto era deslumbrante, ela sequer precisava dos cabelos ruivos cor de fogo para que fosse o mais belo centro das atenções – ela não passava de uma garota comum. Suas diferenças estavam na forma como ela olhava, o jeito como caminhava, o movimento dos seus cabelos, o seu cheiro adocicado, seu sorriso doce e o mistério que ela emanava em todos os cantos que passava.  
Ela teve minha atenção desde o principio, eu a quis, eu a desejei, desde o princípio.  
A boca dela deslizou dos meus lábios até meu pescoço, minha blusa estava aberta e eu já a puxava para baixo a mandando pra qualquer canto de seu quarto bem organizado, minhas mãos procuraram os últimos botões de sua blusa com pressa, e eu fui os puxando um a um, até que finalmente pudesse despir sua blusa branca de uniforme deixando à mostra um soutien branco, com rendas, que parecia uma moldura em seus seios ligeiramente cheios, e chapiscado de claras sardas, assim como seu rosto. Ela mordeu o lábio com um sorriso sem graça ao perceber que eu não tirava os olhos dela, suas mãos envoltas em meu pescoço.

- Algum problema? _ ela perguntou, seu tom arrastado soava bem divertido.  
- Nenhum. _ respondi me aproximando dela cautelosamente _ Você sabe, se quiser desistir...  
- Eu aviso.

Ela parecia tão certa dessa loucura toda que só me deixava ainda mais louco para finalmente jogá-la na cama e acabar com isso, pra que eu pudesse matar minha curiosidade, meu desejo, meu _tesão_. Eu sentia cada parte do meu corpo queimar e arder de vontade, era íncrivel a sensação que Rose Weasley era capaz de provocar em mim, um frio Sonserino.  
Ela pegou minha mão, me puxando em direção à cama, e eu a acompanhei, – eu faria tudo o que ela quisesse, se eu pudesse tê-la por pelo menos uma noite sem que precisássemos nos lembrar do quanto nos odiávamos durante o dia. – ela me empurrou na cama, me fazendo sentar, eu cruzei os braços observando qual seria o seu próximo passo, então ela levantou uma das pernas, colocando a ponta de seu pé em cima da cama, cruzando com uma das minhas pernas, se abaixou um pouco de lado para pegar com as pontas dos dedos e de uma forma provocante a parte de cima de sua meia ¾ e foi a enrolando até que saísse com um singelo puxão do pé.  
Era impossível que eu ficasse só observando enquanto ela me provocava, levei minha mão até sua cintura procurando o fecho da saia, enquanto ela fazia novamente o movimento retirando a outra meia.  
Deslizei o fecho pra baixo, e com a outra mão puxei a saia rápidamente para o chão, preferi não encará-la, eu tinha certeza de que suas bochechas estariam coradas, ela mudou o apoio do corpo de um pé para o outro, eu juntei minhas mãos a abraçando e a puxei em minha direção, seu corpo estava tão próximo do meu que eu podia sentir o calor emanando. Levei instintivamente uma das mãos até o seu seio direito, o acariciando, sentindo a textura de sua pele suave e quente contra a minha mão fria, a outra mão desabotoava o soutien, ela o puxou do braço esquerdo o soltando livremente do braço direito, eu levei as pontas dos dedos até seu mamilo o circulando levemente, ela soltou um gemido baixo, me afastou de seu seio se se sentou no meu colo, uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo, eu a encarava, a respiração rápida, ela procurou novamente o botão e fecho da minha calça os encontrando rápidamente, eu me levantei, a segurando pelas coxas presa em meu corpo, deixando que a calça caisse no chão.  
Girei então o corpo, para que pudesse deitá-la confortavelmente em sua cama, meu corpo por cima do dela, sem me apoiar, mantinha o peso do corpo nos braços, e ela dobrou as pernas colocando os pés na cama, sorrindo.

- Eu sabia que você seria meu.  
- Eu não posso ser seu, são coisas demais, critérios demais... Tem tanta coisa separando que seria melhor que não pensasse assim.  
- Melhor pra você?  
- Melhor pra nós dois _ sussurrei, ela acariciava meu rosto com a palma da mão.  
- Eu não me importo.  
- Com o que você se importa? Com o fato de que eu posso machucar você? _ tentei ser rude, para que ela parasse logo com aqueles jogos, já estávamos envolvidos mais do que deveriamos, o que não podia passar de sexo casual estava se transformando em um sentimento que eu havia trancado há sete chaves desde que o descobri.  
- Eu não tenho medo de me machucar, eu tenho medo de te perder.

Me ajoelhei na cama, passei as mãos nos cabelos tentando me acalmar e pensar melhor – ainda havia tempo para acabar com a maluquice, por minha própria vontade e controle, o problema é que eu não queria acabar com aquilo, já tinhamos ido tão longe...  
Minha mão tocou seu joelho o afastando para o lado e deixando a mostra sua calcinha baixa, também de renda branca, pequena e delicada – ligeiramente transparente. Eu não podia evitar imaginar se era assim que ela se vestia todos os dias, como alguém que estaria pronta pra mim há qualquer momento, minha mão pousou em sua barriga fazendo circulos e acariciando, a mão dela estava na minha cintura – seus dedos entrelaçados no elástico da minha cueca.  
Meus dedos se adiantaram para as rendas de sua calcinha, refazendo seus desenhos um a um, Rose se remexia inquieta na cama, começara a abaixar minha cueca com uma das mãos lentamente, mordia o lábio com força, tinha as bochechas coradas, com a outra mão, ela segurava a minha, desenhando junto a mim as rendas de sua roupa íntima.  
Quando finalmente eu tinha minha cueca presa entre as canelas, me sentei a tirando rápidamente e a atirando para uma pilha de roupas próxima da cama, Rose esticou sua mão para me tocar, estava com as pontas dos dedos frios e a mão suada, ela movimentava sua mão para cima e para baixo, sem pressa. Eu me abaixei até o elástico de sua calcinha, dando mordidas e puxando a pele, meus dedos ágeis puxavam sua calcinha para baixo, ela soltou um gemido mais alto, nossas respirações eram rápidas e altas, nossos corpos estavam se reconhecendo antes mesmo de se sentirem.  
A calcinha dela se tornou só mais um fiapo de pano largado em algum lugar do quarto, eu me sentei na cama a trazendo para o meu colo, nossas bocas se encontraram com desejo, nossas línguas travavam uma dança sensual e deliciosa, eu sugava a lingua dela e ela pro vezes puxava meus lábios com os dentes, minha mão estava em sua bunda, traçando o contorno perfeito de seu corpo, a boca dela se desviou da minha procurando meu pescoço, tocando ombros e orelha, a minha boca descia pelo seu colo, finalmente chegando aos seios, eu os beijava calorosamente fazendo todo o seu contorno, minha língua traçava um rastro por eles, ao som da respiração ofegante e gemidos suaves que ela soltava, então deslizei até o seu mamilo, o sugando e mordiscando, minha mão estava em sua barriga, descendo por sua perna, procurando a parte interna de sua coxa, meus dedos encontraram finalmente o meio de suas pernas, a tocando suavemente, fazendo com que seu corpo desse um leve espasmo, e ela apertasse um pouco as pernas nas minhas costas, jogou a cabeça um pouco para trás, e juntou suas duas mãos em mim novamente.  
Escorreguei minha boca para o outro seio, forçando meu corpo sobre o dela, a deitando novamente na cama, mordisquei seu mamilo, enquanto a tocava sutilmente, ela já havia cedido, se contorcia lentamente na cama, minha lingua descia pelo meio de seus seios, beijando sua barriga até alcançar o meio de suas pernas.  
Rose respirou profundamente, sua respiração era alta e cada vez mais ofegante, soltou um gemido indiscreto enquanto minha lingua a explorava por inteiro, eu podia sentir ela cravar suas unhas a fundo na minha pele alva, mas eu não sentia a dor – eu sentia o mais puro prazer.

- Scorp... _ ela sussurrava entre gemidos _ Oh Merlin Scorp... Não pare.

Meu corpo estava quente, eu sentia algumas gotas de suor escorrerem dos cabelos, perto das orelhas, eu estava pronto e vil, pra quando ela quisesse.  
Ela puxou meus cabelos com um pouco mais de força do que o normal, eu refiz o caminho, mordiscando sua barriga novamente, e levantando o rosto para aprecia-la.

- Pode... Pode vir até aqui? _ ela pediu, parecia um tanto atordoada, e eu obedeci, meu rosto estava a milímetros do dela, nossos olhos travados um no outro, ela acariciou minha nuca, me abraçando.

Ela estava descabelada, com um principio de suor escorrendo, sua mão tremia levemente, suas bochechas tinham um tom avermelhado deslumbrante, ela me soltou, e voltamos a nos encarar, ambos respirando ofegantes, eu sabia que esse era o momento do agora ou nunca, seria quando ela decidiria se haviamos ido ou não longe demais – nunca haviamos chegado a esse ponto. Ela parecia feliz, e satisfeita, não tinha nenhuma sombra de dúvidas no rosto, ela estava em meus braços, era minha e eu _podia fazê-la feliz_ se eu _quisesse_.

O sentimento de poder tê-la sem medo se aponderou de mim, eu voltei a beijá-la ferozmente, sugando seus lábios, roçando nossas línguas, nossos corpos nus se tocando, livremente, minha mão procurou novamente o meio de suas pernas – ela estava mais pronta do que nunca. Levantei o rosto a encarando e sorri, ela era a mulher da minha vida, eu tinha somente 16 e eu sabia disso como eu sabia que tinha um dos sangues mais puros correndo nas veias.

- Eu amo você Rose Weasley. _ eu sussurei, nossos lábios se roçando, o sorriso dançando em meu rosto livremente.  
- Eu amo você Scorpius Malfoy _ ela retribuiu fechando os olhos e me segurando mais forte.

Então eu finalmente pude sentí-la, quente, úmida e aconchegante.  
Nossos corpos se fundiam em um, eu estava dentro dela, e parecia nunca ter havido um lugar mais certo para mim, nossos corpos dançavam se misturando com o nosso suor, o som era o som do nosso prazer e felicidade.  
Eu havia encontrado o meu lugar no mundo, ao lado dela, da única pessoa que eu não era permitido amar.

**Can we bring yesterday back around?  
'Cause I know how I feel about you now… I was dumb I was wrong, I let you down.  
But I know how I feel about you now.  
All that it takes, one more chance, don't let our last kiss be our last.  
Give me tonight, and I'll show you.  
I know everything changes, I don't care where it takes us, 'cause I know how I feel about you.**

**7th Year.  
**

Eu ainda não podia acreditar, já haviam se passado meses, férias, desde aquela noite, desde tantas outras que se passaram após a primeira, elas eram sempre surpreendentes, estavam sempre se sobrepondo a outra, eu e Rose éramos o encaixe perfeito, e eu havia estragado tudo. Eu havia posto tudo a perder.  
Eu arrisquei, arrisquei sabendo que as chances de perder eram maiores, eu não calculei o tamanho da perda, não calculei o tamanho do dano que ela traria a mim mesmo, eu havia passado de um garoto popular, rodeado por belas mulheres, com noites regadas a bebida e bom sexo por quase toda a semana à um ser medíocre, solitário e apaixonado, que não podia sequer suportar a idéia de ter outra pessoa nos braços.  
Rose Weasley havia me enfeitiçado, e eu a perdi por uma aventura sem sentido, a perdi por alguns copos a mais de Firewhiskey, por algumas mentiras e uma traição.  
Ela tinha tomado o meu rumo, minha vida, meu coração – eu não era mais ninguém.  
Eu a observava todos os dias, quando chegava para o café, durante as nossas aulas em comum, porém os nossos olhos nunca mais se encontraram, os olhos dela tinham outra face, outro dono. Ela pertencia a um outro alguém, seus cabelos macios e sedosos, seu cheiro que eu não podia tirar da cabeça, seu corpo, que eu havia tomado pra mim, agora tinha um outro dono.  
Eu tinha certeza de que ela havia procurado o meu oposto, o que mais pudesse me machucar, o que me fizesse ter nojo dela, mas nisso ela não havia tido sucesso. Namorar James Potter foi sua saída de emergência, o pobre primo carente e apaixonado – egoísta, orgulhoso.  
Ele e seus cabelos longos e desfiados, pretos. Com todo aquele seu ar de superioridade, seu queixo sempre uma linha acima, o sorriso sempre posto em seu rosto, o braço esticado no ombro da minha garota, ele a exibia como um troféu de Quadribol, como se ele a tivesse tomado das minhas mãos quando precisava da vitória, sua vitória era me ver na lama, onde ela havia me colocado.  
Eu agia como o superior que tinha que ser, dava o melhor de mim para ignorá-la, eu fingia pra todos que eu havia a esquecido – mas eu não podia esquecê-la. Caminhava sem rumo para as aulas, as portas passavam despercebidas, os corredores pareciam mais longos, os rostos estavam vazios, eu não distinguia mais as cores nos cachecóis, eu a procurava em todos os cantos.  
A rua de Hogsmead estava branca, gélida, e tão soliária quanto eu. Não haviam muitas pessoas arriscando uma caminhada, havia começado uma finíssima chuva de flocos de neve, há apenas alguns minutos, os flocos caiam em meus cabelos loiros se dissolvendo tão rápido quanto chegavam. Cheguei a conclusão que não iria morrer se arriscasse ir ao Cabeça de Javali, não seria um lugar onde eu encontraria com ela e seu encosto afinal de contas, eu poderia tomar um Firewhiskey, talvez alguns, me esquentar do frio e arriscar tentar sair da foça pela milésima vez.  
Abri a porta, um barulho soou fazendo com que o barman me olhasse com um sorriso enviesado no rosto, ele abaixou e levanto a cabeça em um cumprimento torto, algumas pessoas mal-encaradas estavam sentadas dispersas por todo o bar, eu procurei uma mesa com os olhos e preferi o balcão. Estava empoeirado, algumas teias de aranha logo abaixo. Levantei a mão chamando o barman, e em alguns minutos ele apareceu com um copo, de liquido avermelhado e fumegante.  
O barulho do copo encontrando com a madeira oca do balcão se fundiu com o barulho da porta do bar batendo com um baque, o vento frio cantou no calor do bar mexendo os meus cabelos, eu virei o rosto para ver o causador de todo o barulho e frio, e eu desejei jamais ter prestado atenção.  
Ela tinha os olhos inchados de chorar, as bochechas estavam vermelhas, os lábios rachados com o frio, tinha uma boina negra nos cabelos, sua capa estava lacrada no corpo, ela raspava as mãos enluvadas uma na outra as soprando em busca de calor, respirava suspirando. Quando abriu a boca para pedir seu próprio drink sua voz saiu embargada, rouca e fina.

- Um Firewhiskey duplo por favor.  
- Sim senhorita. _ o barman a respondeu com uma cortesia divertida, talvez estranhando que uma garota tão bem vestida, _Grifinória_, estivesse frequentando um lugar como aquele. Eu somente me perguntei o que ela faria se descobrisse as aranhas tão próximas de seu corpo, cogitei a hipotese de que ela quebrasse o balcão com um de seus ataques histérios de gritos e braços pra todos os lados.

Ela virou o rosto, provavelmente para se certificar de que não estava sendo vista em tais circunstâncias e muito menos em um lugar medíocre como aquele, o que o velho Ronald Weasley diria se soubesse que sua filha passava os passeios de Hogsmead se embebebando em um _buteco_ de bruxos? Eu podia ouvir o berrador há metros de distância...  
Foi então que nossos olhares se cruzaram, a primeira vez em meses, a eletricidade conhecida percorreu todo o meu corpo, e eu pude ler os sentimentos um a um perpassando pelo seus olhos: tristeza, mágoa, fúria, ciúmes, amor. Os olhos dela faíscaram, marejaram automáticamente, então ela virou o rosto para o outro lado engolindo um suspiro mais alto de tristeza. Eu tentei de todas as formas segurar minha própria língua dentro da boca, era a minha primeira chance de dizer a ela, de pedir desculpas, de tentar fazê-la me ouvir sem toda a raiva momentânea – sem estarmos bêbados, alterados, sem algumas marcas no meu pescoço.

- Rose? _ eu arrisquei chamar, baixo, e minha voz rouca saiu um tanto obtusa.

**Not a day passed me by when I don't think about you.  
And there's no moving on, 'cause I know you're the one and I can't be without you.  
Can we bring yesterday back around?  
'cause I know how I feel about you now.  
I was dumb I was wrong, I let you down…  
But I know how I feel about you now.  
Yeah I know how I feel about you now**

Ela não me olhou a princípio, e por conhecê-la bem eu sabia que mentalmente ela analisava todos os prós e contras de responder ao meu chamado, eu sabia que ela estava recordando cada um dos momentos que tivemos, os bons e principalmente os ruins, com tanto sentimento quanto os que pertenceram a nós naquele momento, por um instante eu pensei que ela fosse me ignorar, mas ela virou novamente o rosto na minha direção, seu olhar era triste, ela parecia estar procurando respostas.

- Olá Malfoy _ respondeu, sua voz era pesarosa, ela estava triste.  
- Não... não nos falamos a meses. _ arrisquei, com os olhos fixos nas botas negras de neve que ela usava.  
- Você não tem tentado puxar muito assunto _ ela finalizou, levando o liquido aos lábios e o saboreando como todo bom bebedor deveria fazer. _ Ao que devo a honra? _ seu sarcasmo era evidente.  
- Eu sinto saudades. _ falei rápido, antes que me arrependesse das palavras. _ Eu sinto falta de quando podíamos nos falar normalmente, estar por perto.  
- Não precisa namorar comigo para nos falarmos normalmente ou estar por perto. _ ela foi fria, fria e dura como mármore. _ Até onde eu sei.  
- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. _ insisti _ Não há um dia que eu não pense nas burradas que fiz com você.  
- Então somos dois. _ retrucou, ela estava sempre na defensiva comigo, mas mesmo na defensiva sua resposta me trouxe uma pontada de esperança e um sorriso discreto. _ Mas eu segui em frente, e é isso o que importa.

- Eu não segui em frente _ foi uma resposta automática _ Eu não **pude** seguir em frente. _ eu estava me perguntando onde eu havia aprendido a ser tão sincero e onde ela havia aprendido a ser tão fria. _ Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu jamais teria...  
- Mas você não pode, e é isso o que importa. Acabou Malfoy, simples assim. _ ela deu de ombros _ Não quero falar sobre isso, já estou nervosa o suficiente sem precisar pensar nisso.  
- Diga que gosta dele, que é ele quem você ama _ eu provoquei, antes mesmo de reparar o que estava fazendo eu já estava de pé com o meu copo nas mãos, tão perto dela, e com uma mão gesticulando no ar _ Diga que é ele quem te leva ao delírio, que você é dele, que deseja _somente_ ele, que ele é capaz de te dar o que você quer, _como_ você quer.

Ela corou automáticamente com a minha pergunta, ela sabia exatamente sobre o que eu falava, e julgando por sua atitude eu sabia todas as suas respostas. Ela levou o copo novamente aos lábios dessa vez dando um gole mais longo, sua cabeça se virou lentamente de um lado ao outro como se em negação, então finalmente ela me encarou, seu olhar era feroz, defensivo.

- Eu não o amo, não pretendo amá-lo. Amar dói, e você estava certo. Sempre esteve, eu devia ter parado com as provocações no primeiro dia, eu não devia ter ido adiante, você me avisou que me machucaria mas eu preferi correr o risco por causa de algo chamado _amor_. Algo que não foi capaz de nos manter unidos, que não foi capaz de manter suas mãos onde deveriam estar e o seu maldito pau dentro da cueca Malfoy, então não venha me falar de amor, porque você não sabe o que é amor. E ele me leva ao delírio, não, não leva. Eu não sou dele, não pretendo ser, não o desejo, eu o vejo como um irmão, ele jamais me daria o que eu quero, mas ele me tras a segurança que você tirou.

Cada uma das palavras dela me atingiu em cheio como um soco, eu sempre soube que a culpa foi minha, que eu fui o imprudente, o bêbado, o errado.  
Mas doía mais quando saia da boca dela, quando ela me mostrava o quanto eu a havia machucado, a dor que eu lhe causei por uma noite sem significado nenhum. E eu não tinha respostas, ela estava certa. Ele era a segurança, eu era o medo.

- Você disse que me amava. _ sua voz saiu fina em um fio, e uma lágrima caiu do rosto dela _ É tão fácil assim pra vocês? Dizerem eu te amo e saírem por ai acabando com tudo, como se cada mulher que passasse na sua frente estivesse _pronta pra viagem_? Embalada em um marmitex, escrito "pronta para jogar na cama".? Não é assim não sou um brinquedo, eu não sou _seu_ brinquedo. Quem você pensa que é? Você passou meses sem falar nada comigo, você me ignorou, e agora vem me cobrar amor? Dizer que sente saudades? Por favor!  
- Eu pensei que não quisesse saber de mim _ sussurrei em surpresa, ela estava visivelmente alterada e fragilizada _ Então eu não fui atrás, eu te dei todo o espaço que você pediu, eu te dei a sua vida de volta.  
- Nunca mais seria a mesma coisa. _ ela riu sem graça _ E parece tão simples pra você.  
- Não é simples pra mim, o que você pensa que eu sinto quando te vejo com aquele seu primo estúpido?  
- Não se preocupe, não vai mais sentir nada. Não estamos mais juntos e a razão não vem ao caso.  
- O que ele fez com você?  
- Não vem ao caso! Eu já disse! E se você odiava tanto assim me ver com ele, porque nunca fez nada? Porque nunca disse nada? Você nunca tentou Scorpius, você me entregou na primeira chance que tinha de lutar por mim, e você disse que me amava... _ ela parecia indignada, seu copo estava vazio, seus olhos também.  
- Dizer é fácil, eu disse sabendo que era aquilo que eu sentia naquele momento, porém eu só fui ter noção da imensidade do meu sentimento por você quando te perdi Rose Weasley, hoje eu sei o que você significa na minha vida, e como você me faz falta. Agora eu tenho certeza de como eu me sinto em relação à você.  
- Prove. _ ela cruzou os braços e levantou uma das sobrancelhas _ Prove que me ama.  
- Amor não se prova _ respondi sentindo o sorriso coçar nos meus lábios _ Amor se sente.  
- Me prove então que eu ainda posso senti-lo por você!

Chegava a ser quase uma ordem, ela estava carente, triste e solitária, e eu sentia sua falta.  
Ela me encarava, seus olhos faíscando, e eu era incapaz de resistir – mesmo que eu servisse somente de um consolo em uma tarde de inverno em que ela havia brigado com seu namorado, talvez ela realmente gostasse dele, mas eu não podia perder a chance, se eu não podia tê-la, eu podia sentí-la.  
Era o mínimo de um beijo, com um possível troco de volta, e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de dar alguns passos a frente, abraçá-la carinhosamente pelo pescoço, seu cheiro intacto e preso ao meu corpo, ela fechou os olhos como se esperasse uma surpresa, então nossas bocas se tocaram.  
No começo calmas, sondando o território, nossas linguas se roçando suavemente, até que pareceram finalmente se reconhecer transformando aquele beijo em um tsunami de emoções guardadas, em mordidas fortes, sugadas, em mãos e toques.  
Eu sabia que em algum momento eu teria que largá-la, ceder ao fim do beijo e voltar ao escanteio que agora me pertencia, mas enquanto isso não acontecia, eu daria a ela o melhor de mim, eu curaria suas feridas, lhe daria todo o carinho necessário, estaria ao seu lado se preciso.

Porque ela era meu **fogo**, e eu era o seu **gelo**, ela era parte de mim e eu era parte dela – erámos **um só**.


End file.
